


Five Times Mikleo Looks at the Stars, and One Time There’s a Better Sight to See

by randomwriter57



Series: Sormik Week 2017 [6]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Sormikweek2017, Vignette, endgame spoilers, no berseria references this time don't worry, or a bunch of them., platonic but can be read as romantic, well i mean it's not all post canon some of it is pre canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: Later, once Sorey goes to bed and Mikleo has a moment alone, he looks up at the stars and makes a promise.





	Five Times Mikleo Looks at the Stars, and One Time There’s a Better Sight to See

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: spoilers for the end of the game! A while ago, I decided to write a 5+1 fic (because they're super fun) for Sorey and Mikleo, and I felt like it kind of fits today's prompt, so I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Written for [Sormik Week 2017](http://sormikweek.tumblr.com), day six - Lastonbell: Promises/Acceptance.

**1.**

Mikleo and Sorey have a free life, living in Elysia. Though they know nothing of the way human children are raised, it is obvious that their guardians take a lot more liberties in their upbringing. Perhaps it’s because there is no one particular parental figure - only a guide in Gramps, and though he is stricter than the others, he still lets them get away with more things than he should.

Because of this - and possibly because Sorey is the only one who needs sleep in Elysia - neither he nor Mikleo have a set bedtime. That isn’t to say they don’t sleep early regardless; both Mikleo and Sorey prefer the peach sunrise after a full night of rest. However, there is one memorable time when they stay out later than usual.

It’s late, the sun already falling into its golden hour, Midas’ touch spreading across the horizon. After a day filled with ruin exploration, they find themselves on the edge of the cliffs, overlooking the clouds covering the land below. It is a beautiful sight, one they often take for granted but most humans would love to see. Its natural perfection is unrivalled - though that is to be expected, considering the influence of Gramps’ blessed domain.

Sorey is the one who suggests it. Kicking his feet out, grinning, eyes glinting with adventure.

“Let’s watch the stars!” he says.

They’re sure to be scolded on their return. Gramps will give them the thundering of a lifetime. Sure, they’re safe from hellions here, but that doesn’t mean a wild animal couldn’t suddenly turn on them out of fear. Besides, Mikleo wouldn’t put it past Sorey to lose his footing in the dark at the edge of the cliff.

(Not that Mikleo wouldn’t be there to catch him if that did happen.)

Despite his better judgement, Mikleo agrees.

Compared to the sunrise, the sunset feels like closure. Its honey-gold smile burns like a tear in the atmosphere, slowly being consumed by night-blue as the sun falls out of sight. Then, gradually, pinpricks of light appear in the blue, the first barely visible.

“Look, it’s the first star!” Sorey shakes his shoulder and points at it, as though Mikleo hasn’t already found it. “Remember what that book said about wishing on the first star?!”

“If you waste time like this, you’ll miss your chance to wish on it,” Mikleo points out.

With a gasp, Sorey turns back to the sky, screwing his eyes shut and holding his hands to his chest in prayer. Mikleo does the same, careful not to waste his own chance. When he next opens his eyes, the sky has burst open above him, millions of stars coming into view each moment, swirling in galaxies and patterns he has only seen in books. He nudges Sorey, unwilling to take his eyes from the sight.

“Woah,” Sorey breathes.

Truly, it is breathtaking. Finally Mikleo understands why the novels he has read make such an effort to describe every detail of a sunset, every jolt of light in the sky, though none have come close to representing this sight in perfect detail yet.

Perhaps one day, Mikleo thinks, he will see a star-filled sky and know exactly how to put it into words.

 

* * *

 

 

**2.**

The night before Alisha leaves Elysia, Mikleo meets with Gramps. Somehow, this night feels more sombre, as though a short-term visitor’s departure is likely to change how things usually are in Elysia.

Together, he and Gramps sit on the steps at the back of his house. Above them, the sky is almost black, and yet the stars continue to shine through.

“I expected this day to arrive,” Gramps says through a puff of smoke from his pipe. “For it to be so soon, however, I did not expect.”

“Are you sure it will happen?” Mikleo already knows the answer, but part of him wants to believe it isn’t true. Part of him yearns for the safety of their village, a continued life of peace, unchanging, secure. But he also knows that such a thing will never happen.

“It is as certain as Sorey is human.” Frowning, Gramps does not take his eyes off the sky. “The day Sorey would meet another human was always destined to be the day things changed for him.”

“So he’s definitely leaving, then.”

Silence falls as they both keep their eyes to the sky. The stars above them do not flicker, strong in their resolve.

Mikleo wishes his own resolve was so constantly strong. Sure, he is resolved to go with Sorey when he leaves. He knows where his path lies, and it has always been the same - at Sorey’s side. But that does not mean he doesn’t have apprehensions, doesn’t realise how dangerous this journey will be for both of them. Physical injuries are the least of their problems - Sorey has broken bones too many times to count during his childhood.

No, if they fall, it will be malevolence which drags them down screaming.

But neither of them will break. Sorey is stronger than that, and Mikleo will not let himself break so easily either. If he is to be Sorey’s companion, he has no choice but to be the best companion he can possibly be.

To him, that is as certain as the stars in the sky.

He will do this. For Sorey’s dream, and for his own.

“You are wise,” Gramps tells him. “I know you will not do anything overly reckless.”

Mikleo thinks about cracking a joke - even if Mikleo is wise, he might not be able to stop Sorey from making abrupt decisions - but he holds it in. “I will watch over him. You have my word.”

He will be a star to Sorey, watching over him in his journeys, providing something constant for him to ground himself with when his mind carries him too far away. And he knows Sorey will be just as important to him.

“I have no doubts.” Gramps turns to face him, smiling behind his bushy eyebrows. He ruffles Mikleo’s hair, just like when he was younger, then stands. Without another word, he retreats into his house, leaving Mikleo alone with the stars.

Tomorrow, their lives will change completely. Mikleo can only hope that these stars continue to watch over them, and lead them back if they go astray.

 

* * *

 

 

**3.**

Tonight, the stars are obscured.

Ever since their arrival to the world below, the stars have grown dimmer, even as they purify the malevolence blocking them from sight. Most nights, they’re still there, though. There might only be a few compared to the millions visible from Elysia, but they still linger above them, a steadfast companion.

Not tonight, though.

Mikleo supposes it’s fitting, in a sense. The stars are not the only things invisible to those who expect them to be there, after all.

With his back to a tree, he gazes into the navy sky through the leaves above. Though he keeps his gaze steady, sometimes his eyes flicker to the two humans lying by the river, to his two companion seraphim sitting a ways off. Usually, the three of them would dwell inside their vessel, but given the circumstances, it just doesn’t feel right. Besides, though he won’t admit it, Mikleo wants to keep an eye on Sorey. There’s no telling what he’ll get himself into without the three of them there to reason with him.

He supposes this is just another reason why Sorey needs humans with him. All his life, Mikleo has been naive enough to think his presence would be enough for Sorey, even if he ended up in the world of humans. Now he realises that, until he is strong enough to face strong malevolent domains face-to-face without losing his resonance, he needs a human at his side.

Mikleo’s heart still wrenches when he remembers the way Sorey yelled his name, voice breaking as hellions approached, looking around for someone who was right beside him but who he couldn’t see. No matter how much Mikleo called Sorey’s name in return, tried to get his attention, to see him properly, he could do nothing. His stomach had dropped when Sorey and the assassin girl fell, but the wind seraph dwelling inside her was able to save them, thankfully.

(If only he hadn’t secluded himself into his vessel straight after, perhaps they could have had a word with him.)

Will Sorey be able to see him when he awakens? Mikleo doesn’t want to think about the worst case scenario. He doesn’t know if he could bear it.

His eyes find a single pinprick star in the sky, struggling against the fog and smog of malevolence casting its comrades from view. Is that star meant to represent Sorey, alone along those who cannot be seen, yet still remaining strong? Or is that just Mikleo’s logic twisting things again?

Symbols have always felt meaningful to him, though, and some naive part of him wants to believe that this is a sign, telling him to stay strong, to keep his resolve no matter what happens. Even if he is a star hidden behind darkness, he must strive to shine through, and to support his friends as they do the same. He will only burn out otherwise.

A few feet away, Sorey shifts. Mikleo’s eyes switch to him, and he braces himself to move if he needs to - what if Sorey is hurt? Even if his resonance is still missing, Mikleo will carry him to safety if he must. But he only turns a little, still unconscious, with no sign of waking.

That’s okay, though. Mikleo knows now. He needs to stay strong, as steadfast as the night sky above.

How else will he support Sorey?

 

* * *

 

**4.**

On their final night together, Sorey is the one who points out the stars. By now, Mikleo has grown accustomed to seeing them overhead as his human companions sleep, providing a guide should they need to move under the cover of darkness. Tonight, however, they are not a guide but a symbol, giving them the strength to push forward to their final battle.

“I forget who said it,” Sorey says, eyes glimmering as they take in the sight. “That there are as many emotions as there are stars in the sky.”

Mikleo follows his gaze, and finds he can’t help but agree. Not only for him, but for everyone in their group - nay, everyone in the world - millions of emotions must be swirling around right now. There is no way to visualise that, normally, but putting stars in their place helps.

“A metaphor for how each emotion sparkles in its own way, huh? Must’ve been a romantic who came up with that one.” No wonder Sorey agrees with it, thinks Mikleo silently.

(Then again, this whole time he has been using the stars for strength. Perhaps he’s being a tad hypocritical.)

A few moments pass of silence, the pair appreciating the sight above them without the need for words. When Sorey speaks, Mikleo knows it won’t just be empty words. Somehow it never is, with him.

“I learnt something from this journey,” he says. “Some stars you can’t see. And because you can’t see them, you think they’re not shining. But they are.”

“It turned out that there were a lot of stars we couldn’t see from our home in Elysia,” Mikleo says, thinking of nights spent yearning for the skies of their childhood, swirling galaxies of light. Now, though, he has an appreciation for the stars of the lower world. They persevere, no matter the odds.

Sorey turns to lean on the railing, their shoulders brushing comfortably as he does. “Once people notice the stars, they start to understand just how brilliantly they shine.” As though restless, he turns once again, this time to face Mikleo. “Just like how Alisha finally got a sense of what seraphim were truly like the first time she heard your voices.”

“That was a trip. You should’ve seen your face.”

Their conversation takes a brief intermission for a tickle fight, before they turn back to the railing, laughing softly.

“I was really excited back then,” says Sorey once the laughter fades. “It gave me hope that one day other humans might be able to talk to the seraphim.”

Perhaps his tone of voice should tip Mikleo off, but he loses himself of the comfort of the conversation, momentarily forgetting the situation lying ahead. He begins to mention how Sorey used to cut off his senses, before it suddenly clicks - what this discussion is really about.

The stars bear witness to Sorey’s confession of his plan to become Maotelus’ vessel, surrendering himself to sleep, possibly for centuries, in order to cleanse the world. And Mikleo knew it was coming, deep down. There was no way he and Sorey could possibly be at each other’s sides forever.

He only hoped they would have more time before they parted.

Later, once Sorey goes to bed and Mikleo has a moment alone, he looks up at the stars and makes a promise. So long as the stars burn above him, constant and persevering, he will live and carry on his and Sorey’s shared dream. Until Sorey awakens, he will not allow himself to fall. After all, they have a dream to fulfil.

 

* * *

 

 

**5.**

Sorey’s light is bright, but Mikleo is not deterred. He has been here enough times to be used to it, by now. Somehow, it does not block out the stars, despite its own superior brightness. They continue to shine alongside it, alongside him, persevering as always.

For the past few centuries, Mikleo has been alone, for the most part.

It’s of his own volition. After Rose retired from her Shepherd duties, their group of seraphim split apart relatively quickly. Zaveid’s job was finished - he no longer had a need to kill hellions. Edna too no longer needed to protect people from her brother, though as far as Mikleo knows, she still drops by there often to pay her respects. Lailah continued to travel with Rose’s successor, continuing her duty as the Prime Lord until another Prime Lord took over.

As for Mikleo, he already had a path in mind. When Sorey first went to sleep, this wasn’t the case. In truth, he’d been a little lost, knowing he wanted to continue their dream but unsure as to where to start. Through his journey with Rose, however, he figured out his path.

Now, he is the travelling adventurer he and Sorey always wanted to be. With only the stars and a map as his guide, he has explored almost every ruin on the Glenwood continent. (He’s been holding off on the other continents, but it’s been five hundred years, now, so if Sorey doesn’t hurry up, Mikleo will just have to visit them again with him, once he’s already discovered all their secrets.)

(Not that that would make it any less fun, of course.)

He tries to travel light, but along the road, his burden seems to become heavier over time. At first, it was only him, his maps, and the Celestial Record (which he didn’t touch - couldn’t touch - for the first few months after Sorey’s departure). Now, he is accompanied by the two books penned by his own hand, and his vessel - a feather he keeps tied around his waist.

(When she first saw his vessel, Lailah had been surprised, but she only gave him a small, knowing smile. Mikleo would complain, but he can’t deny the familiarity of having a feather nearby, even if it’s on the wrong person.)

Naturally, there have been tough times - times where he’s broken down, lacked his usual resolve, felt like it would never work, like Sorey would never return. By now, though, he knows where to look for support. First, within himself, and at the stars above, unwavering and true after all this time. If he still needs strength, at least one of his friends is usually a short distance away.

(The one person he never goes to at times like these is Sorey. He wouldn’t be able to face his light, knowing that he himself was giving in. But he always makes time to visit Sorey afterwards, to let him know he’s doing alright, that he hasn’t given up just yet.

Because he won’t give up. That was his promise - to continue holding his and Sorey’s dream, until Sorey could return to share it with him.)

He stands, smiling at the unwavering light which Sorey produces.

“I’m going to go. Catch up with me soon, okay?”

The light does not respond, and nor do the stars. They are silent companions, but Mikleo does not mind. Their presence is enough for him.

Mikleo raises his arm towards Sorey, hand clasped in a fist. In his mind, he sees Sorey do the same, bumping their wrists like they always used to do. Like they will do, when Sorey wakes up. A moment later, he lowers it and turns away, renewed with energy.

 

* * *

 

**+1.**

The ruins are vast and hum with life. Each crevice holds a secret yet undiscovered, a story of a past long gone. His surroundings change from red to blue in a matter of floors as the materials used to create these ruins change alongside their original purpose. Most would not expect such majesty to be hidden under what seemed on the outside to be an innocent set of stone stairs, wrapped with ivy.

Mikleo knows better. That’s to be expected, though, considering the many years he has spent researching ruins such as these. This one, however, is certainly in another league. He already has theories running through his mind, dates and eras and purposes all scrambled together, waiting to be sorted and debated. Mentally, he blesses his memory for being so strong. After all, he can’t let himself forget this information before he has a chance to discuss it.

(He tries not to think about the feeling of being watched. It’s not unlikely that there are other creatures in these ruins, though he doubts they are seraphim or humans.)

Soon he finds himself in the depths of the ruins. A skylight creates a circle of white in the midst of the blue reflected from the pools. Combined with the crystals around the room, it makes the hall feel almost holy. Perhaps this place was meant to be a shrine to a powerful seraph?

He reaches a plinth in the middle of the room - possibly a monolith dedicated to a seraph. It’s mostly plain, made up of three slabs of simply-decorated stone. The most interesting feature is a blue gemstone in the centre of the middle slab. The insignia it is centred inside is most likely important, but he cannot draw his eyes away from the gem, doesn’t think twice as he reaches out to touch it.

(Doesn’t hear the footsteps.)

(But he hears the click of an ancient mechanism, the crumbling of rock.)

Before he can step back, the rock beneath him crumbles. He only has the chance to feel a little annoyed at himself for not noticing the trap before he plunges down.

(Feels something grab his wrist.)

He stops.

Nothing beneath him. But above, yes. An entire ruin and a stretching sky filled with stars, and a person, a hand holding his wrist like a lifeline, somehow familiar even through layers of fabric. It becomes even more familiar as he dares look up at it, sees the feathers, the insignia, the glove he knows like the back of his hand, as though he’s the one who has worn it all this time.

At this point, he doesn’t need to look any further up to know who it is, but he does, because he won’t let himself have a doubt.

Shrouded in light is a head of hair he hasn’t seen in far too long, a shadowed face which still manages to produce light of its own, shining down from above.

_Sorey._

A smile stretches across his lips, and he reaches up to grasp his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me [@luzrofrulay](http://twitter.com/luzrofrulay) on twitter / [@luzrof-rulay](http://luzrof-rulay.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more Tales Of ramblings | [@randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more writing!


End file.
